peepandthebigwideworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Peep and the Big Wide World Wiki:Rules
This is a page of a list of rules that tell of what cannot be done and reasons to block users. These rules must be followed at all times. Swearing Using swear words and obscenities and any content associated with it will result in a one month ban. Swearing multiple times will result in a infinite ban. Users that use asterisks or different letters to censor their swearing will get a one week ban. Inappropriate content Inappropriate content is defined as content that includes sexual acts, sexually suggestive content, homosexuality, any form of paraphilia, nudity whether lacking detail or detailed, profanity, drug use, content that promotes self-harm or such behavior, racism, and the misuse of the Lord's name. Such content is prohibited and has no place on this wiki or articles. JPEG Images JPEG images are not allowed on this wiki and will be deleted. The reason for this is because JPEG images are blurry compared to PNG images. Uploading Personal Images Up to three personal images are allowed on this wiki unless they are uploaded the way the section below states. Images containing inappropriate content (as defined above) are not allowed and such image will be deleted and the user blocked for three weeks. Regular users are allowed to upload three personal images while admins are allowed to upload five. Failure to comply with these rules after multiple times will result in a one month ban. All personal images must be featured on the users user page under the section Personal Images or else those images will be deleted or forcefully moved onto the users page. Please read the section below if you wish to upload personal images How To Legally Upload Personal Images To upload a personal image, the user or admin must make twenty non-vandalism main space edits that are three sentences long or more (images are not counted as an edit). After the image is uploaded, the user or admin must make ten more edits that are three sentences long or more to upload another personal image. To upload the third personal image, five more edits that are three sentences or longer must be made and then the image can be uploaded. Admins are automatically allowed to upload two personal images. What Cannot Be Done To Upload Personal Images The user cannot make the required number of edits all at once and upload three personal images, but can only upload one personal image at a time and then make the required edits. The reason for this is to encourage users to edit. WIP Rules Users are allowed to place three WIP templates on three different articles. WIP templates cannot be used in editwars to restrict users from editing pages. If a users uses a template in a editwar or edits another users WIP template without the users permission, that user will be blocked for a week. Reasons Why To Block Registered Users Depending on the situation, a user must be warned two times before they are banned. If the user does more then one offense, the sentence must stack. The reasons why to ban users go as follows: *Repeatedly (three or more times) vandalizing articles, user pages, blog posts *First or all edits are vandalism, spam, or false content *Swearing *Uploading inappropriate content *Harassing users *Ignoring WIP rules Category:Policy